Long words, Short sentences
by StealingHome
Summary: Watching the man he loves with another, a depressed blonde find hope in alcohol and sleeping with a different woman every night. Can anyone save the cook? AU, Yaoi
1. Burning Scars

_Long words, Short sentences_

_Chapter 1 - Burning Scars ..._

* * *

><p><em>It was deep. This feeling was so deep. It hurt so much when I looked at them. My eyes burning at the sight of what should be mine with him. It made me sick. I hated this; I hated being away from him. Why did he hate me? I never did anything to him. It doesn't matter anymore, my love is wasted on him.<em>

Raising his tried body for the warmth off his bed, the blonde wiped away last night dried tears of his pale, lifeless cheek. It was a week to his 20th birthday however, he wasn't happy. To be honest he was far from ever being happy. Sliding his other hand onto his eyes, he hid from the sun-light. His mind spun quickly around leaving him dizzy and sick. He had drunk again last night. So much that he didn't remember bringing home the girl sleeping next to him. Looking around the room he checked if he actual slept in his room. Confirming it was he saw his boxers hanging over his lamp shade. Changing into them, he went to go get some breakfast. Finally leaving his room the cook made his way down the dark corridor and into the large living room and kitchen. There he meet his eight roommates: Nami laid across the sofa reading a magazine, Luffy messing around with Chopper, Robin drinking tea and reading a book, Franky and Usopp creating something, Brook tuning his violin and Zoro staring blankly into space. Bastard. They all stopped and stared at the cook. Worry washed over their faces, except Zoro who looked away in disgusted. Who would blame him, it was the fourth girls Sanji had taken home this week and it was only Tuesday. Ignoring the looks, the cook made his way into the kitchen and flicked the kettle on.

"Judgemental bastards" he grumbled and took two black cups from the cupboard. Pouring the hot water into the cups full of coffee beans, the cook stirred them gently. Throwing the spoon into the sink he walked back into the living room. His roommates still staring at him as he went slowly down the hall towards his room. There he saw the red haired girl changing. She gently smiled at him and took the cup.

After the drink she and Sanji walked to the door. Standing at the door way he watched her nervously play with her hands before looking in his dull eyes, "Will I see you again?" she barley whispered.

"No" he flung the door in her face.

Nami eyes opened in shock as she watched the depressed cook slum onto the sofa next to her, "Sanji" she rested her hand onto his leg, his body was cold, "We're all worried about you-"

Snapping his eyes towards Zoro, the cook snickered, "I'm sure you _all_ are but don't be" he got up and left.

Cursing into his hands, the swordsman looked over at the navigator. Her face was shock, she didn't understand. Sanji normal was obsessed with her. Standing up she followed Sanji.

Changing into jeans and a shirt, Sanji opened his curtains. The room was a mess: cloths scattered everywhere; some not even his. The bed was broken and so was the wardrobe. Cans of bears and wine were under his bed.

Kicking the door open, the navigator walked in and glared at the cook, "What the hell is your problem" growled Nami as he closed the door behind her.

Tensing on the sound of her voice, the cook flinched as he heard the orange hair step forward, "Leave me alone" he barked while still standing with his back.

"What the fuck has happened, why are you acting strange" barking back, Nami grabbed onto Sanji shoulder and spun him around to face him.

Nami was shocked, speechless.

The cook stood his face bright red, his fist clenched so tight that his vein popped out. Small tears clinging to the edge of his eyes "Nami-" Sanji banged his head onto Nami shoulder and sobbed. He sobbed until his eyes went dry.

Rubbing the back off the cook, the navigator held the cook close to her. She didn't understand what was happening to the cook. It was weird to see him break down, she wanted to know why. Pulling the cook away she smiled weakly at him, "Are you okay now?" she softly asked while letting go of the cook.

"I love him" he muttered. His mouth taking control of him, "I love him so much"

Taken back she moved followed, "Who?" still shocked that her friend said _him. _

Shaking his head, the cook moved back towards the window, "No..one" he shuttered. Nami sighed. She didn't want to push him, it might cause more damage then its worth.

The images piled into his head.

_FlashBack..._

_Sanji put the finishing touches to his meal. Serving his friends he took a quick peek at the man he loved. Zoro. The swordsman looked over at the cook. Sanji eyes widened as he continued to eat his meal. Raising a brow, the swordsman moved his head back at Luffy. The young boy smiled at him as he quickly stole his food. _

"_Luffy" Zoro smacked him onto his head._

"_Oi Zoro, no fair" he pouted._

_Muttering swears under his breath, Sanji continued to eat his food. Looking back at the cook, Zoro watched him aggressively shoving his food into his mouth. He opened his mouth to say something but then turned to back to Luffy._

_Later on, Zoro and Luffy were wrestling in the living room while Sanji washed the plates. _

"_Quit it Zoro" Luffy giggled._

_After a short round Zoro stood up and went to get a drink. He looked over at the cook, "Do you like Luffy?" Zoro muttered into the fridge. _

_Sanji heard and looked at the swordsman, "Wha-"_

"_You're always looking at him" Zoro took a bottle of water, "I'm just telling you don't bother" he walked towards Sanji, pinning him to the counter, "Keep your twisted pervert hands to yourself" he said coldly._

_Sanji lifted a brow. Did Zoro fancy Luffy? Wait, it was obvious he did. How stupid could Sanji get? He could never compete with Luffy. _

_At that moment, Sanji started to sink deeper and deeper in depression. He noticed more and more of Zoro attraction to Luffy. _

_FlashBack End_

* * *

><p><em>An - This is the beginning of the story im making. This is kinda like a prologue, it just introduces why Sanji depressed._


	2. Twisted Proposing

_Long words, Short sentences_

_Chapter 2 – Twisted Proposing_

* * *

><p><em>Wear a fake smiled so they don't see the pain. Suffocate yourself with your tears until you break. <em>

Pointless.

Friends surround the living room. Today Sanji birthday and all his friends were here to celebrate. Nami had set this up and Sanji couldn't be assed to say no. So here he is in the kitchen with a beer in one hand and his cigarette in the other. People pass saying happy birthday which he drowns out as he slowly lets the nicotine and alcohol calm his body.

"Sanji?" Trafalgar Law called out. He was wearing a black hoodie with light blue jeans. However, his face was serious and his eyes pissed. Pressing the bottle against his lips, Law let the liquid run gently down his throat and tingle his taste buds, "Happy Birthday" he said emotionless.

"You seem happy" Sanji pointed out and took a drag, "Kidd problems?"

Snapping his eyes up at the word _Kidd, _the doctor signed and nodded, "He's a stupid bastard. He got himself into another fight. I swear if he wasn't so good in bed I would have dumped his ass" he whined and took another drink, "What about you, got over greenie?"

(Law knew. After one stupid drunk night out, Sanji babbled to him. Suddenly after that day they had become close friends.)

Moving his eyes towards Zoro, the cook frowned "I don't think I ever will" he signed.

Observing Zoro and Luffy, the doctor smiled "He doesn't love him" Law pointed out.

"What are you going on about" Sanji took another drag, "Who doesn't love who?"

"Straw-hat" Law pointed with his beer, "He doesn't love greenie"

Sanji looked over. Luffy was talking to Nami with a noticeable Blush. Moving his eyes to Zoro he noticed a big cheeky smile on his face while he talked to Usopp. Blinking twice the cook watched Zoro look over at Luffy. His emotion not changing.

Surrounded by his friends, the swordsman looked over at the cook and Law. He wondered what they were talking about before Sanji looked at Luffy. Typical. Ignoring it, he smiled at Usopp and then looked at Luffy. He had finally asked Nami out. Sighing happily the swordsman ran his fingers through his hair before deciding to get a beer from the kitchen.

Moving closer, he avoided eye contact with Sanji. The cook stood still trying the blank Zoro out. Law also watched Zoro, he wondered if that idiot worked out yet that Sanji fancied him not Luffy.

" Luffy and Nami are going out" Zoro said plainly while searching the fridge.

Raising a brow both men looked at the boy, "Never of guessed" Law spoke while smirking.

"Upset are we?" Sanji mocked, "Your little boy ran off with someone else"

"Shouldn't that be my line" Slamming the fridge close, he popped the top of the beer bottle with his mouth and stared daggers into Sanji.

"Oi Zoro" Usopp called him over and the green-haired man left.

Chuckling under his breath the doctor threw his empty bottle into the bin and got another. Sanji watched him then moved his eyes towards Zoro, "He likes you" Law said truthfully, "Its written all over his face"

"Shut up" Sanji muttered, "He hates me"

"Believe what you want-"the conversation was interrupted by the front door swinging open and a very pissed off flame haired man walked into the room. The man only wearing black jeans and black boots; this showed his whole arm in badges as well as his stomach. "You got to be kidding me" Law said while walking closer towards his boyfriend.

"Trafalgar" he growled and crossed his arms, "Why the fuck did to slap me"

Stepping in front of his lover, the doctor growled back "Why did you always come home all beating up?"

"I don't shitting know" he mumbled, obviously lying.

"Well don't come here shouting your head off if you don't _shitting _know" turning around to head back to the kitchen, he stopped as he felt something smack him on the back of his head.

"There's your shitting reason" with that the red head left the house and began to pace down the pavement to his car. Looking at the object that was thrown at him, Law bent down and picked up the small black box. At the top was his initial engraved. Flicking it open his eyes widened at the golden diamond ring. People gasped as they gathered around and looked at the ring.

Robin bent over while her eyes glued to the beautiful ring, "It's an engagement ring" she pointed out.

"Engagement ring" Law stuttered and rubbed the spot that got hit, "Eustass" he ran after his lover.

:::::

The next day, when everyone had gone home, all the roommates were congratulating the couple on the sofa. Law was sat on Kidd while he admired his ring. On the other hand, Kidd had his arm on the sofa arm rest while his head rested on it.

"Congrates" Franky and Usopp said in union while picking up beer cans and bottle on the floor. Nami smiled at them while throwing away used napkins. Luffy was playing about with Brook and Chopper. Lastly, Sanji was washing plates in the kitchen. Last night after the scene between Law and Kid everyone had decided to get drunk out of their head. Leaving them all, except Zoro, with banging headaches.

:::::

Afterwards, Sanji sat next to his friend and weakly smiled, "So you spent nights having brawls with random people to get money? Never put you down as a romantic".

Kidd raised a brows and snickered to his self, "Jealous are we?". Sanji shot a glare at him then got up, leaving the couple to chat to themselves, "Has he still not told greenie?" Kidd asked.

"Yes" he nuzzled his head into Kidd's neck, "Those two are complete idiots"

"So blondie doesn't want to admit his feelings for greenie because greenie thinks blondie in love with straw-hat and blondie thinks greenie in love with straw-hat?" re-thinking what he just said, the red haired man scratched his chin confusion, "Fuck. I'll just tell them straight-"

"No" Law wrapped his arms around Kidd's neck, "Don't leave me all alone"

"Trafalgar, what are you implying?" Kidd felt his lover move one leg in-between his and started the rub his self against his lover's leg.

"Kidd-" Law moaned into his lovers ear, "Let's go home"

Picking his lover up, the man made his way towards his car. Walking out the kitchen, the green haired man gasped at what he heard.

"He was in love with me..."

* * *

><p>AN – Thank you for the reviews :D. Anyway, this chapter was more about Kidd and Law. This is only because i have something big happening with them that collides with the Sanji and Zoro story.

Thank you again !


	3. Near Miss

_Long words, Short sentences_

_Chapter 3 - Near miss_

* * *

><p><em>Stop it. This act is trying old, the fake smiles are ripping your heart away.<em>

Walking in after a shift at the Baratie, the cook walked into the living room. It had been a week since his birthday and Sanji seemed to go back to _normal_. He wouldn't drink all the time or bring home random women. However, he hadn't spoken to Zoro ever since the scene in the kitchen on his birthday. It was starting to piss a green-haired man off.

Sitting at the dining room table reading a swords magazine, Zoro moved his eyes to watch the cook. Closing the magazine, he crossed his arms across the table and rested his head on them.

Sanji walked into the kitchen. He opened turned the gas on and lit her cigarette.

Watching the cook, he noticed he looked different; normally he would wear a suit for work. Today the cook was wearing a black dress shirt and tight dark blue jeans. Zoro eyes lingered on Sanji body. "Shitty-cook" he called out while still looking at the cook's bottom, "make me food"

"Make it yourself, lazy Marimo" he heard the blond chuckle.

"I'm glad you're going back to the way you were" the swordsman pointed out and smirked, "Slutty, depressed cook was boring" mocking he crossed his legs on the chair.

"Hm, sound like you missed me" he mumbled and walked into the living room where his sea blue eyes were meet by two jet black ones, "Marimo?"

"Yeah, i did" Leaning back on his seat his crossed arms hit his chest.

"Wha?" he blinked in shock. He couldn't believe his ears, the man he was in love with just admitted missing him. He could barley breath.

After a short silence, the swordsman stood up and slowly made his way towards the blonde, he stopped when he was in front of him. Moving his head towards the blonde's ear he tickled the inside with his warm breath, "I know" he whispered before going to his room.

Sanji heart stopped. Zoro knew what? Did he know he liked him, no, loved him. How? the only ones that knew was Kidd and Law. Did they tell him?

Stressing out, the cooks flicked open his phone and looked for Laws number. Finally finding it the cook pressed the green phone button and waited.

"_Sorry, I'm not available to take your call. Call back later or leave a message" _

Growling at the answering machine he flipped his phone down. Looking back at Zoro room he slapped him-self in the forehead. Shit! Now everything going to awkward between them. Slowly walking backwards his back hit the wall. Swearing under his breath the cook slide down the wall and hit the bottom. Flicking away the stub of his cigarette he flipped his phone back up and looked for Kidd's number.

"What do you want?" Kidd barked down the phone. His breath rigged and strained.

"Where's law" Sanji crushed his legs towards into his chest.

"Below me" he chuckled, "He's got his mouth full at the moment"

Shivering his nose in disgust, the cook once again slammed his phone close. No way was he going to talk to Law while he was doing it. The image was in his head now. After trying to shake the disturbing thoughts from his mind, the cook took a deep breath and marched over towards Zoro room.

"MARIMO" he yelled while slamming his fist across the door, "DON'T LEAVE AFTER SAYING SOMETHING LIKE THAT"

A load groan realised from Zoro mouth as he sat up from his bed, "Piss off cook I'm sleeping" grabbing his pillow he shoved it over his head.

"Zoro let me in or I'll kick it down" his voice getting calmer, he ran his fingers though his hair.

Shaking his head Zoro stood up and made his way towards door, "What" he said while his hand held onto the door lock.

"Who...told you" he whispered. The door was flung open and showed a very embarrassed cook; his head was facing down while he clenched his fist shut. The man looked was more shocked that embarrassed. Who could blame him; his secret love for Zoro had been exposed, "Please tell me"

"Who cares" Zoro said. His eyes watching Sanji face: his eyes wide, his lips pouting and a small tear forming at the corner of his eye. At that moment Zoro would have bent the cook down and fucked him into next year. However, he held himself back, "Oi shithead don't worry. I'm not going to tell everyone, your secrets safe with me"

Sanji eyes shot up. The tears were long gone, "Not must of a secret if the person knows"

Suddenly the front door flung open and showed two beautiful ladies, a boy with a straw-hat and a man with bright blue hair. Both men hands were filled with shopping; mostly Nami's and Robin's, "Thank you for taking use shopping" the orange-haired said to Franky and Luffy while she took two large bags and one small of Luffy.

Looking at the cook, Zoro decide he wasn't done talking to him. So he reached his hand out and dragged Sanji into his room and closed the door. Pinning the cook onto the door, the green-haired man listened carefully to the conversation outside the room and made sure no one was going to disturb them. Meanwhile, Sanji was stood starstruck. He carefully watched over the man's features as he raised his hand to Zoro face. Gently stroking the outline of Zoro jaw line with his index finger, the stubbly chin felt weird on his soft finger, the cook smiled as his nose filled with the smell of Zoro; sake and sweat.

Casting his eyes towards Sanji, he watched the deep blue eyes stare lovingly into his. A strange feeling ran though the swordsman body as he felt the soft finger move from the tip of his chin to the bottom of his throat. Standing closer towards the other man, his rough lips leaned closer towards love-cooks as his eyes dazed dreamily into the bottomless deep blue eyes. Their lips hovering over each other as Sanji ran his thin finger down Zoro spine.

But before they could taste the others mouth, Nami was stood outside the door.

"Zoro, are you in there?" Nami knocked onto the door while trying to turn the handle, "I got you that haramaki you wanted". By this time, Zoro had moved to across the room. A bright blush on his cheeks, "_Shit!" _he thought and peeked outside the window trying to hide his embarrassment. Sanji looked at him for a split second before opening and then legging it out the room, "Sanji?" she raised a brow at the man before throwing the bag at the rim of the marimo door, "It's at the door, idiot"

"Nami-swan" Sanji smiled, "I'm sorry did I scare you" noticing her hands full of shopping, he quickly took them off her hands, "A lady should not hold her own shopping" he walked with her towards her room.

Opening the door. Sanji looked around at the beautiful decorated room: her bed had a pink duvet which matched the curtains and rug, her wardrobes were massive and filled one side of her wall and finally, the biggest thing in her room was the glass chandelier located in the centre of her room. "Thank you Sanji" she smiled as he placed them onto the ground, "I see you've gone back to your normal self. Why you were like that anyway?"

He shuffled around, "I-" he avoid eye-contact, "I was having a life crisis" he lied and turned to walk away but was stopped by Nami hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not stupid Sanji. It has something to do with Zoro" spinning Sanji around she forced him to look at her by cupping his chin in her hand, "Do you love him?"

Gulping he nodded his head; he could never lie to a women. Waiting for her reaction he stepped backwards, her hand fell off his face "Nami-san?" he spoke slowly.

Snapping back she scratched her forehead, "I'm confused Sanji. Why did you sleep with all those girls if you like Zoro?"

"I was upset. I thought maybe i could get over him if i slept around but..."

"Are you an idiot?" she yelled but stopped when she remembered him bringing in Zoro room, "Why were you in his room just now?"

Taking a deep breath the cook told her, "He found out and I wanted to know who told him so i went there and that was about the time you came home. Then we were about to kiss but..." muttering the last bit under his breath.

Nami eyes widened, "Shit. I ruined your moment" she growled and slapped her forehead.

"No Nami-san it's not your fault" he smiled, "I'm glad you interrupted us. If you didn't we would of ended up hating each other more afterwards-"

"Lier, don't make excuse" she wiggled her finger in his face, "Now leave, I'm going to change into something for my date"

"Okay" he went to leave before snapping back at the word 'date' "Who?"

"Luffy, of course" she raised her foot and kicked him out the room then closed the door.

Remembering the conversation on his birthday about Luffy asking Nami going out, he walked down the hallway towards the living room. Looking at the young boy on the sofa, he swung his fist down onto Luffy head, "You better treat her right asshole" he commanded and stared at his friend. Luffy looked up with a cheeky grin with his legs crossed on the sofa.

"Sanji your back" he sniggered and rubbed the top of his head, "I missed you"

"Why does everyone keep saying that" sitting down next to his friend, the cook lit a cigarette and smiled brightly.

"Someone's happy" Robin wandered out the bathroom and sat next to Sanji, "Got a raise at work?"

Sanji nodded. He hadn't really but he couldn't just say that he and Zoro nearly made out, "Would you like some tea Robin-chan-"

At that moment Zoro wandered topless into the living room. He did it on purpose to get a certain cooks attention and it worked. Walking into the kitchen, Sanji began to feel un-easy.

"Yes, thank you" she picked up her book, which was on the coffee table, and began to read. She waited for Sanji to move but the man was froze in his seat, "Sanji"

Jumping up the cook made his way past the black-haired woman, "Tea. Yes. I'll go make"

Stopping outside the kitchen he peeked in to see the swordsman drinking a bottle of water and leaning on the counter. Walking in he flicked the kettle on and tried to escape however was stopped by someone grabbing his hand.

"You're off tomorrow, right?" Zoro asked him and threw the empty bottle away into a blue box. Clenching harder onto the cooks hand, the swordsman waited for the answer.

"Yes, why" Sanji peeked over his shoulder. His face was bright red from the touch of Zoro hand. The swordsman smirked and slowly let his fingers touch the length of the cooks.

"Good." slowly walking past the cook, purposely hitting him in the shoulder.


	4. And the mask falls

_Long Words, Short Sentences_

_Chapter 4 - And the mask falls_

* * *

><p><em>Fake. This is fake. I'm fake.<em>

The time was 1am.

He had been tossing and turning all night. The thoughts of Zoro messing with him kept clouding his good mood. Finally excepting the fact he wasn't going to sleep tonight, the cook went to drink something to drink.

Touching the cold floor, the cook made his way to the kitchen. Creaking open the door, the young blonde travelled down the hallway. Listening to the sounds of the other men snoring, he carefully made his way down to the living room. A bright light filled the room as the blonde walked closer.

Chopper was laid across the sofa; he was facing the television while using his paws as a pillow. A small dribble of drool ran down his cheek. His hat was upside down and on the coffee table.

Bending down to Chopper's level he put a blanket around him, which was hanging on the top of the sofa. Stoking the reindeer's fur, the animal smiled in his sleep.

"What are you doing?" a familiar voice called out. The voice moved from the shadows and stood in the TV light.

"Marimo, you shit-head, don't scare people like that" Sanji growled and stood up, "I'm putting a cover on Chopper"

The swordsman rolled his eyes and bent down to Sanji level, "Not that idiot.I mean a couple of weeks ago you were depressed. What happened?"

"I...er...i" Sanji stuttered.

"Also i tend to hear you wake up a lot in the middle of the night. I'm not saying i want you to go back to depressed cook but you seem different and it's bugging me" Zoro stood up and dragged the cook with him, "There's no shitting way anyone could go from that to this"

"Zoro...i'm okay" the cook avoided eye contact. Why did Zoro have to go digging that out ? He was happy, well at least he thought he was, "See i'm happy" a weak smiled crossed his face.

Slamming the blondes body across the wall, the swordsman punched the wall near his head, "Maybe you don't understand. I have watched you for a weeks slowly slip into depression, I don't know the reason and to be honest I don't plan on finding out, however in couple of weeks time you were normal and i'm telling you no normal shit-head would be as happy as you after being like _that_"

Tears came crashing down. It hurt. The truth hurt. Faking smiles, acting like he cared; it was ripping him up inside, "What you said hurt. It really hurts. I'm not a twisted pervert. I'm not in love with Luffy. Why do you keep ignoring me, then looks of disgust, they hurt. Alcohol helps for a little while but ..."

"Shut up" the swordsman grabbed onto Sanji shaking shoulders, "Calm down, i'm sorry. I was angry; you kept looking at him with those eyes. You could say i was jealous. So when I confronted you about it and then you flipped, you started to sleep with random women and the drinking got out of hand. But then it stopped, you suddenly went back to normal. I really thought you were going back to normal but then i realised the fake smiles and that thing you did yesterday. Why did you nearly kiss, don't start to fuck with my head" the swordsman stepped back, his words were burning inside. His hand was bleeding and he could hear the other roommates waking up, "I thought we could have something so i asked you yesterday on a date but now". By this time everyone had left their beds and were watching the two men, "I don't want to date someone who's fake"

His back slid against the wall. The swordsman looked at the cook and then left. He needed to get away, Sanji was driving him crazy.

His body was in shock. He could feel it happening again. Slipping back into the darkness, the ramming his legs into his chest the cook smacked his head onto his knees.

Nami rushed to the cooks side, "Sanji, calm down" she wrapped her arms around his head, "Shhh"

The tears fell. They fell until they couldn't fall anymore, he lifted his head and looked towards the worried faces of his friends, "I'm sorry. For the last weeks I've been faking. I couldn't deal it anymore, so i acted like my old self" Nami released her arms and helped him up.

"Sanji, we knew"

:::::

Slapping his sword against the dummy, he tried to realise his anger. That bastard cried, he actually cried. Dropping his swords, the green-haired man sighed, "I hate this but why am I still in love with him"

"What do you expect? Love doesn't disappear" a familiar voice stepped closer towards him, "Sanji was hurt. He loved you and you treat him ... badly" Her fingers touched his bare shoulder. Flinching he loved at the woman.

"Fuck of Robin" he grunted, "I don't want to talk about it"

"You know what" she spun him around, "Hasn't his drinking and one night stand told you anything, he wanted you to notice him and it worked but it had a different effect. You didn't feel concerned instead you were disgusted"

"Please Robin. Leave me alone" he avoided contact, "Me and Sanji would never work"

"You'll never know. Now stopped being and idiot and save the Sanji we all love" she smiled softly as he walked past her.

"Bitch" why did she have to be so smart all the time.

:::::

Chopper slowly stepped towards the cook. His eyes filled with tears, "I love you Sanji. Go back to normal Sanji please, i don't like fake Sanji" wrapping his fury hands around the cooks leg, his tears hitting Sanji bare feet.

"Many we should make him some meat" Luffy raised his finger up but was smacked on the head but Usopp,"Hey what was that for"

Sanji laughed. His face had a true smile. His friends loved him and that's all that mattered ... right?

The door flung open and showed a pissed of Zoro, "Oi shit-cook" he said trying not to show he was also hurting inside, "When breakfast"

Chuckling the cook walked towards the swordsman, "Why did you come back" his voice rigged and sore from crying.

"Stupid cook. This is my house" he stepped closer towards Sanji and wrapped his arms around the cook, "Plus you live here"

"Zoro-"

"Shut up it's my moment" he breathed out slowly, "I'm sorry, this is my fault. I should of just been clear from the start so ... erm " _i love you _" You see i..." _Im in love with you _"I think I lo..." _I fucking love you, _"I love you shitty-brows"

Sanji gasped and then smiled. The darkness in his body was vanishing away, the man he wanted, no, the man he needed was in love with him, "I love you two Marimo" clenching there bodied tighter together, everyone else decided to go to bed. Robin, who had just walked in from outside, smiled at them and then went to bed also.

"Do you want to go to my bed?" asked Zoro in Sanji ear.

"I'm not ready for-"

"No" he let go of Sanji, "I mean to sleep"

"Okay"

* * *

><p>An - Short and probably filled with mistakes ;P anyway. The fake sanji mask is off.


	5. Kiss and Make up

Long Words, Short Sentences

Chapter 5 – Kiss and Make up

_A/n – This goes over Zoro and Sanji past. Also about something else which i shall not ruin. This is like a filler kinda chapter _

* * *

><p><em>My body feels new, refreshed. The scars on my heart but they're healing ... I hope.<em>

Two warm arms held onto the trembling cook body as he awoken up from his sleep. It wasn't a dream, he and Zoro were together. Looking over the sleeping swordsman face, he smiled weakly. Last night was in the past but he still felt uneasy. However, he was going to try and make this work, no, he was determined to make this work. Snuggling closer into the swordsman bronze chest, he listened to the calm breathing and heart beat. Soon he had drifted back to sleep.

Later on, the green-haired man peeked down at the cook the swordsman caressed his lover's hair. The golden locks ran though his rough fingers and tickled the tips. Sanji raised his sleepy head of the swordsman chest and looked dazed at his swordsman. Embracing the cook closer Zoro looked at the alarm clock on his end table. It was 7am. Reaching for his phone, this was also on the end table, he rang his work. No way was he going to work today, he wanted to be with Sanji.

"Hey Koshiro, I'm sorry but I can't come to work" he said, "Yeah, cheers" flicking his phone close, he threw it somewhere in his room.

"That fast?" Sanji raised a brow, "Wow" he muttered into Zoro chest

Tightening the grip on Sanji he chuckled, "Shut up and sleep"

:::::

Lying across the sofa, the orange haired girl closed her eyes. Zoro and Sanji hadn't even bothered to get out of bed and it was now 3pm. Lazy bastards. Lifting up she searched the living room for anymore house mates: Usopp was on the table messing around with some gadget while Chopper got ready to go do his shift at the hospital; poor thing.

"See you guys" the reindeer waved by while a skinny man walked into the house with a massive grin on his face. He was dressed in a short black t-shirt with camo knee length shorts. Closing the door behind him Nami rose a brow, "So where is he?" wiping the sweat of his head. Had he been running? Nami pointed towards the bedrooms, "Oh i also have the invitations, I'll place them here" putting them next to Usopp, the man made his way towards the cooks bedroom. When knocking on the door and getting no answer, he decided to open the door. No Sanji. Hearing faint voices out of Zoro room he smirk, _"They finally grew a brain cell" _he chuckled and slowly opened the swordsman door. This was so whatever they were doing they would have finished before he entered, "So when were you going to tell me?" Law put on his angry face which he used all the time to get Kidd to do stuff for him.

Jumping up and staring at his friend, the cook smiled uncontrollably, "Law"

Blinking in shock, the black-haired man was surprised by the smile on Sanji face, "S-anj?"

Rolling out of bed, the swordsman headed for his bathroom. The doctor eyebrows rose as he noticed the only clothing Zoro was wearing was black, very tight boxers. It was showing everything. Trying to take his eyes away, the doctor peeked over at his growling friend, "You have taste. I'll give you that"

Chuckling slowly, the cook also rose from the warm bed but instead walked towards his friend. Not like Zoro, Sanji was wearing checked pj bottoms, "So why are you here?"

"Oh yeah" flying his hand into his pocket, the doctor passed the man a invitation for his wedding, "The dates in a mouth"

Gasping at the black card with a wedding across the front he turned it to read the back...

_Sadly._

_You're invited to Trafalgar Laws and Eustass Kidd wedding._

_On May the 5__th__._

_At the west east reception hall, Grand line._

Smirking at the first word, the cook read it out-load and then turned to Law, "Kidd not going to sing heavy metal?"

"Ha. I wouldn't let his creepy band play at my perfect wedding" he joked and smiled sweetly at Sanji. He was happy that Sanji was happy.

By this time Zoro had came out the bathroom; only in a towel.

Both holding back a nose bleed, Law made a retreat to avoid looking like a complete perv. However, Sanji was stuck watching the sexy swordsman search for some clean clothing. Holding the bridge of his nose, the cook turned to walk out before Zoro asked him a question, "Shit-cook what's for dinner?"

Clenching his fists, the cook sighed in disappointment. Why didn't he ask him a good question, "It's ..." looking over at the alarm clock, "FIVE O'CLOCK"

Looking under his bed, the swordsman signed out his nose in disappointment. There had to be some clothing, somewhere. Continuing his search, he stood up and walked towards his nearly empty closet. The only clothing in there was skinny jeans and a dark blue vest top. Shrugging, he changed into them then turned to his lover.

The blood was dripping onto the floor and stained the carpet. Sanji eyes were nearly rolling to the back of his head. Raising a brow in confusing, the swordsman wondered if Sanji saw the nudey magazines in his end-table draw.

"Oi cook" Zoro waved his hand in-front of the cook. Admiring his blue eyes, the swordsman slowly wrapped his arms around Sanji.

Still dazed, the cook hadn't realised the swordsman stoking his exposed chest with his finger, until he felt his back slam across the wall and a smirking swordsman warm breath touching his neck, "Zo-ro" trying to grab Zoro shoulders so he could push him away but arms had released from around his hips and pinned his arms above the blondes head.

"Let me kiss you" Zoro said and looked away embarrassed. He laughed at his self; he was asking permission to kiss his lover, he felt like an idiot. "Please" purring quietly. Zoro didn't like sounding weak, to be honest normally if this was someone else he would have kissed and fucked her/him by now and then went out for a jog. But this wasn't _someone, _this was Sanji. The ero-cook he thought fancied since he they met at that restaurant...

_Flashback_

_Glaring around the large apartment, the swordsman looked at his grinning friend, "Why the hell did you buy a nine roomed apartment when there's only the two of us?" questioning the straw-hat._

"_Oh Zoro. Can't you smell the adventure. If we find some more roommates then think of all the fun times. We should get a cook, doctor, musical, builder, a smart person and a thick one so you don't feel left out" Luffy snickered._

"_Oh how nice, thank you captain" he rolled his eyes._

_:::::_

_Zoro was shocked. The idiot actually found some people to live with him. There was on with bright orange hair and the other with a very long nose. Shaking his head, he and his roommates decided they would celebrate and go to a posh restaurant on the outskirt of town._

_Carrying his bored ass in, the swordsman planted his self in the comfiest chair and relaxed. His friends surrounded him as he scanned over the menu._

_Placing the menu back on the table, Luffy called over the waiter. Finally the waiter arrived, his bright blue eyes locked with Zoro black ones. The blond locks gently swayed in the wind as they both sat/stood star stuck. He wasn't Zoro's type but hell with that, the man was sexy and he so liked sexy._

"_W-hat would you like" he stuttered then scanned the table before resting his eyes onto Nami, "Oh my little flower" he passed her a rose, "What shall a beauty like you have on this night"_

"_Shit" Zoro thought, "The assholes straight"_

_Flashback end_

Zoro already gave up after that. He always thought that Sanji had a thing for however that seemed to change after a year. They had finally filled their house with all the roommates but something changed in the atmosphere. Sanji and Zoro would fight less. Everyone thought that they had given up and accepted them being friends. But Luffy knew the real reason...

_Flashback_

_Chopping the carrots, Sanji cursed under his breath "Fuck. Shit. Dick... SHIT!" catching his finger on the knife, he wrapped his hand around his now bleeding finger. Zoro was blanking him and it was starting to piss the cook off. The silence was annoying and the death glares were more annoying. After finding Chopper and having a plaster put onto his finger, he returned to his cooking. However, what he had been cooking was gone, it had vanished from his chop board, "LUFFY YOU SHIT-HEAD" yelling at the top of his lungs. The cook picked up his knife and pointed it at the man sat on the counter eating his chopped carrots and meat._

"_Sanji" munch, "So nice"_

"_Apologise" pointing his knife at Luffy, "Now!"_

_Jumping of the counter, the captain made his way towards the cook and smiled. Wrapping his arms around Sanji neck, the black-haired boy kissed him and then smiled, "Friends again?"_

"_What the fuck?" a grumpy voice growled from behind Sanji. _

_Flashback end_

"O-kay" Sanji mumbled trying to look away from Zoro black pearls. He wanted to kiss him, so soon. They had been dating for a day-ish and Zoro was already trying to shove his tongue down Sanji throat. Bastard. Closing his eyes, the cook waited for Zoro.

Gulping, load, the swordsman became closer towards the blonde. His lips hovering over Sanji's and then they touched. The cooks gentle soft lips collides with his rough ones. The feeling flooded around his body and caused to become _happy_ downstairs. He hated that Sanji could have that effect on him.

Opening his mouth to let Zoro tongue slide in, he felt powerless. This swordsman should control his every action if he wanted. Battling his tongue for dominance, the cook licked to top of the swordsman mouth which earned him a satisfied groan from his lover. Smirking, the cook pulled back to pant. Their eyes opened and locked with each other. Zoro face had a blush travelling across cheek to cheek however, compared to Sanji bright red face his looked non-existent.

"Shit" Zoro quickly looked down to his half hard manhood. That bastard had moved his left leg in-between his and was slowly grinding into Zoro's balls, "S-anji"

"D-o you want me to stop" the cook said nervously as he tried to sound sexy.

"N-o" the swordsman moaned into Sanji ear.

"O-kay" continuing, he looked away from Zoro whose head was resting on his right shoulder. Then look on his face was turning Sanji on but before he could do anything about it, Nami decided to _wake _them up.

"WAKE UP-"She stared at the situation and giggled, "You've had all night for that, now its tea time"

_FlashBack_

"_Zoro it's not what you think..." the cook said while waving his hands around, "Luffy was just, was ..."_

"_Kissing you?" turning around to leave, the swordsman muttered under his breath, "Shit" clinging onto the sleeves of his shirt, the swordsman left the house._

_Meanwhile, Sanji had felt his self die a little inside, "BAKA" smacking his fist continuously onto Luffy head, "BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, why the fuck you do something that fucking stupid?"_

"_Robin told me if i fight with someone, me and that person should kiss and make up, so i did" Luffy grinned and left._

_Flash Back End_

* * *

><p><em><strong>An – Sorry this is REALLY late. It only because fanfic wouldn't let me upload it so sorry again. **_


	6. Just Do It

Long Words, Short Sentences

Chapter 6 - Just Do It

A/n - This chapter i've written it from more of Zoro P.O.V anyway, he a bit out of character.

* * *

><p><em>How long can i keep him waiting until he pins me to the ground and takes me.<em>

Sex, every man needs it. To be honest no sane man can live without it. So Zoro was dying from no sex at all. When he tried to make a move he would either be kicked or slapped. Yes, Sanji slapped him across the face. But the swordsman couldn't blame his boyfriend; of course not. Sanji was the love of his life, even though he wouldn't admit it. Yes he had admitted his love for the man in front of everyone and that would take weeks for him to look at them directly in their faces, despite that he didn't regret it.

Nodding at his boss, the green-haired man walked out his work place and waited. That bastard better remember to pick him up today, Zoro really doesn't care if that bastard would rather be out with his girlfriend. That long-nosed prick better be here on time or he'll make his nose normal. Today he was frustrated, to be specific sexually frustrated. The man had wanted Sanji for years and now he had him.

The green jeep (car) arrived in-front of the dojo. The long-nosed man smiled and waited for the swordsman to get into the car. Which he did, eventual. Slamming the door closed the swordsman sat in the passenger seat and placed his swords onto the back seats, "Why don't you stop fucking your girlfriend and pick me up on time"

Gulping load, Usopp started the car and drove, "I wasn't _fucking_ Kaya"

"Did your nose just grow?" the green-haired man mocked and moved his eyes away from Usopp nose and towards the side window, "Sorry"

"Boyfriend problems?" Usopp smiled at the corner of his lips and peeked at Zoro in the mirror.

"Shut up"

:::::

Flinging the front door open, he surprised to see six people in his house (Franky, Robin, Brooke, Chopper , Luffy and Nami). They all looked at him and then relaxed, "Oi, don't do that again" Nami growled and stuck up her middle finger.

Looking around the room he noticed everyone in their fancy clothes. Franky wearing his black underwear and white dress shirt with a black jacket, Robin in a very tight, sexy blue dress which reached the floor and hid her black stiletto, Nami in a middle-length green dress, Luffy actually wearing a dark blue suit and matching tie, Chopper wearing a smaller version of Luffy's suit and finally Brooke in his normal black suit.

Usopp went from being at Zoro side to going into his room and changing. Not caring, the swordsman growled, "Why everyone dressed up?" he asked confused and hoped it wasn't someone's wedding.

"Idiot, were going to Vivi leaving party. Now go get dressed" Nami barked and then sat down next to her boyfriend, Luffy, on the sofa.

"Okay" he went to go get changed. He had forgotten that Vivi was leaving this country to live with her boyfriend Kohza.

:::::

Coming out his room wearing a black slacks and a un-tucked white shirt with its three buttons at the top un-buttoned; he hated dressing up for stupid stuff and plus he looked like a complete idiot in a suit. Before walking into the kitchen he saw Sanji finally walk in and then down the hallway towards him.

"You like to dress up, don't ya" the cook mocked with a sly smile; "Follow" he waved over towards his room. Without question the swordsman followed him and closed the door behind him.

Sanji room was actually cleaned. The clothing and bottle were gone and everything broken was fixed by Franky. Sitting down on the clean bed, Zoro watched Sanji shuffle his hands around in the wardrobe and then pull out a black suit with a red tie hanging around the coat hanger.

"What?" Zoro raised a brow before relaxing back onto the bed. It was comfy and smelt like Sanji, perfect.

Taking his time to un-dress into only his boxers the cook watched his boyfriend, "What are you doing?" The swordsman had his eyes closed and his arms crossed behind his head; the thing that stuck out the most was the massive smirk across his face. When Sanji got no answer, he took a different approach. Walking over towards Zoro, Sanji saddled onto Zoro private area and smiled when the swordsman eyes shot up.

"What the-"he was silence by Sanji finger.

"Don't ignore me" he said while gently rubbing his self against Zoro.

The green-haired man looked at his boyfriend in confusing, "I thought you weren't ready?" he moaned, load.

"Oh yeah, i forgot" Sanji sniggered, silently patting his self on the back.

"_That shit-head did it on purpose to turn me on, oh this is on" _the green haired man smirked evilly as he watched Sanji change. His eyes scanning over Sanji perfect slim body, "_He's going to be begging me to fuck him by the end of tonight"_

:::::

Sitting next to Sanji in his car, Zoro looked behind to see Robin car which had her driving and Nami and Luffy in the back. In front of Sanji car was Usopp car that had Franky, Chopper and Brooke in it. Looking away, he looked at his boyfriend. It was time to get revenge. Slowly un-buttoning his shirt he caught the attention of his boyfriend.

"Keep your shirt on dip-shit" Sanji commented and slightly blushed. Perfect.

"I'm so warm" Zoro said bluntly, trying to sound like he did normally.

"And taking your shirt of will stop that- what the fuck keep your pants on" Sanji eyes nearly jumped out his socket as he watched his boyfriend play with his zipper.

Zoro felt out of character but he didn't care. He could see the cook getting excited. Slowly moving his hand towards Sanji one on the stick shift. Yanking the cooks hand of it; he placed it onto his tanned body and stoked it across his body.

"Z-oro I'm driving, please" the cook chocked when Zoro placed his trembling hand onto his hard nipple. Bingo.

Letting go of the cook, he zipped his trousers up and re-buttoned his shirt, "Sorry, i forgot"

At that moment Sanji eyes read game on. He slowly planned out a scene in his head. That bastard was going to pay.

:::::

They were sat down in the corner as Vivi gave speech. Zoro was on the right and closest to the wall. Next to him was Robin, Franky, Brooke and Chopper (In that order). On the other side Sanji was in front of Zoro and next to him were Nami, Luffy and Usopp.

Smirking at his boyfriend, he drank his wine while still staring evilly at Zoro. It was giving Zoro the creeps. Ignoring Sanji, he drank his sake and listened to Vivi voice before something touch his private area.

Sanji grinded the tip of his shoe into the swordsman while still drinking his wine and looking like nothing was happening. Zoro on the other side was trying to suppress a moan. Tightening his hand onto his bottle, his teeth bit hard onto his lip and caused blood to pour out.

"ZORO YOUR MOUTH BLEEDING" yelled Luffy as he pointed at the green-haired man with shock. Everyone looked over and raised a brow.

"Shit" he stood up, "I'll go clean up then" shooting daggers at Sanji he made his around the table. Walking closer towards the bathroom he heard his phone sing an annoying song.

"I like big butts and I cannot lie, You other brothers can't deny, That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist_-"he_ answered it before he embarrassed his self anymore, "What?" he barked down the phone catching the attention of two fat men exiting the toilets.

"I forgot" Sanji chuckled and hung up the phone. Everyone on the table looked at him confused and then moved their eyes back to Vivi. She had been ratting on for the last minutes about peace and war.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom Zoro was plotting a plan to get Sanji back and he was sure it would get Sanji begging for him to fuck him blindly. After cleaning his lip the swordsman made his way back to the table which had food set out around it. Looking at his boyfriend, the cook was eating pea and ham soup and enjoying the peaceful music playing. Sitting back down, the green-haired man snapped his head down towards the shitty soup.

"Egh" scooping his spoon into the soup, he let it splash back down into the bowl, "Looks shitter then your shit cook"

"What you say" Sanji eyes shot to Zoro while flawing his teeth.

Ignoring to evil look of his boyfriend, the swordsman fake smiled and ate his soup, "_Just keep eating asshole" _Zoro muttered under his breath. Robin looked over at him and smiled. She heard him and being as smart she is she knew what they were doing.

After a long meal, everyone began to depart from the table and talk to over people. Luffy was forcing Nami to dance with him on the dance floor, Usopp was with Kaya who had just walked in, Franky was with Robin who was getting a drink at the bar, Chopper had rushed to work after an emergency and finally Brooke was chatting to some women asking for thier panties.

Sanji was leaning against the wall smoking. As there were kids in the building he had been told to smoke outside. Anyway he was joined by Smoker who had two cigars in his mouth and was texting someone. Shrugging his shoulder, the cook waited for the swordsman to do the next move. Sadly, it never came.

"Smokey~" a voice sang and came closer. The voice was matched with a freckled face and black messy hair. Ace smiled at Sanji then dragged the grey-haired man away and threw away the cigars in his mouth.

Meanwhile, Zoro was walking outside while listening to Tashigi rant on about her sword and how she wants to challenge Zoro again. The swordsman couldn't careless, he was too busy trying to get his plan to work. When seeing the cook leaning against the wall looking slightly over towards the swordsman/woman he smirked. Seeing the rock he had put down earlier, he stepped behind it and waited for Tashigi to continue walking to him. Which she did.

The moment when the tip of her shoe hit the rock she began to fall. She was falling in-front of her where Zoro was. Smashing her body onto his, they both fell onto the ground. Tashigi laid onto Zoro, her boobs on his face.

Sanji ran towards them with a look of jealously, "Are you okay Z-Tashigi" Lifting her up and wiped away any dirt she had on her clothing.

"Thank you, i should go sit down" she smiled and walked back into the building.

Snapping his eyes down to the swordsman the cook growled, "You did that on purpose" he said while helping his lover up.

"Maybe" Zoro smirked and wrapped his arms around the cook, "Do i get a kiss?"

"For having a girls boobs in your face, err no" now moving his arms around the swordsman neck, Sanji smiled hopelessly.

"What are we doing?" the green-haired man asked in confusing, "Can't we just leave and fuck already"

"So up-front" Sanji growled and nuzzled into Zoro neck, "If you tell me you love me I'll think about it"

Snapping his eyes shut, the swordsman growled, "I l..." he whispered the rest. He had already said it once and that should be enough. Why did people always have to say their feelings for each other all the time?

"What, I didn't hear the magic words" Sanji mocked, his breathe hitting Zoro nose. The bastard was drunk, you could taste it.

"Are you drunk?"

"Shut and fuck me already"

* * *

><p>An - Next chapter i is writing...


	7. First ever

Long Words, Short Sentences

Chapter 7 – First ever

A/n - WARNING SEX SCENE, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT JUST SKIP THE CHAPTER :D

* * *

><p>Arms wrapped around each other. Lips locked. Eyes shut. The blonde wrapped his slim legs around the tanned mans hips as Zoro shut the door behind him.<p>

A dark room spoke out to the couple. The cook legs freed his legs from the swordsman and stared into his jet black eyes. They were filled with lust, Lust for him. Reaching his soft fingers towards his rough ones, the cook held firmly onto the hand and guided it towards his room. Zoro could feel him shaking. Sanji was scared, petrified. He already knew he would be the one on the bottom it was obvious but still it was going to hurt and it scared him, a lot. Finally reaching his door, the cook turned and leaned against his door. The expression on Sanji face said it all. He was shitting his self.

Caressing Sanji cheek the swordsman smiled, "I'll be gentle" he whispered as he watch to fear in the blonde's eyes slowly die. Closing the gap between his lips and Sanji, the swordsman wrapped his arms around the cook's waist.

Wrapping his legs tightly around Zoro waist, the cook held onto Zoro neck for balance and separated the kiss. The swordsman had walked into and made his way towards the bed.

When knee's hit the bed, he carefully made his way down trying to avoid hurting the cook. Separating his arms around Sanji waist the swordsman looked up to check Sanji was alright. When he received a short nod he carefully began to un-button the white shirt upwards and exposed more and more of Sanji beautiful pale chest.

After removing the jacket, shirt and tie, the swordsman ran his tanned finger down the pale chest. Sanji flinched at the touch and grabbed onto the sheets. Glancing at the blonde's hard pink nipples the swordsman hand gently played with the right one while his hot breath hit the left.

Covering his mouth with his hand to suppress the moan, Sanji looked down to notice Zoro growling at him, "Don't. Let me hear you voice" the green-haired man reached up and tugged away the blonde's hand.

Pinning both hands above the cooks head Zoro continued playing with Sanji small nipples. He tugged gently while his tongue sucked onto the sweet taste.

Moving on, he planted small butterfly kiss down the cook's perfect apps and towards the throbbing dick in his pants. Slowly he tugged down Sanji black slacks to show his pink boxers, cute. Smirking to his self, he could feel Sanji heart beat raised as he loosed the grip of the cooks hand as he pulled the last piece of clothing in his way.

Snapping his eyes closed, the cook swore under his breath. This was happening. He is about to have sex with the green haired monkey he always been in love with but somehow he was scared. Shaking his head, the cooks felt something warm and wet surround the tip of his penis. Yelping in shock, he sat up on his elbows as he watched his lover suck, lick and stoke his manhood, "Zo-ro" he moaned as he arched his back in pleasure. No one had ever done that to him so skilfully, even them tarts he slept with weren't this good. Peeking down again the cook growled, "_I bet that bastard had slept with millions of men to be this good"_

Feeling the cook slowly creep towards his edge, the swordsman let go of Sanji cock and circled the entrance with his index finger before quickly shoving it in. Sanji eyes popped out his head from discomfort as he began to tremble in pain as the over finger was placed in. After the third finger, Sanji was official shaking worse than a pet on bonfire night. It was hurt, so much.

"It hurts" he yelped in pain and tightened his grip on the bed covers. His feet were on Zoro's clothed shoulder and his toe nails were curling into the green haired man skin.

Realizing the pain in Sanji, the swordsman stop finger fucking the cook, "Shit, sorry" removing one finger, the swordsman gently tried to scissor the cook, "It will hurt more if i don't do this"

"Just do it" the cook spoke quietly but still caught the attention of the Marimo, "Please. Fuck me"

The swordsman gulped. The look on Sanji face would cause any man too instantly cum in their pants. His eyes were slightly open and had small tears clinging to the corners of his eyes. And what he said. Un-bulking his belt, Zoro leaned over Sanji and smirked evilly, "Aren't you impatient".

"Sh-ut up" he smashed their lips together. The swordsman snickered as he rubbed his cock over the entrance. He hesitated for a moment before placing the tip into his lover and then further in.

"Ah" Sanji jolted backwards in pain, "Hurts"

"Shhhh" Zoro stoked Sanji face, "I can't move, relax" he massaged circles into the cooks back, "It only hurts for a bit, i promise"

Slowly breathing out, the cook tried to calm himself down. Adjusting his self so he was comfy, the cook nodded and waited for movement.

It started of slow but gradually got faster and faster. Their hips hit in rhythm, short moans and grunted released from both mouths between kisses.

Moving his mouth onto the cook's smooth, pale neck he sucked in Sanji spicy taste. Zoro loved the taste of Sanji; he could actually say he was obsessed with the taste. More cries of pleasure escaped Sanji mouth. He was about to reach his maximum, "I'm going to-"

"Me too" with that Sanji seed hit both lovers stomach and then was followed by Zoro.

Rolling of his boyfriend panting, the swordsman smirked happily and protectively held Sanji in his arms. It was amazing, "You were my first"

Snuggling closer towards his lover, he took in the words, "First gay intercourse?" Sanji wondered while admiring Zoro scar across his chest.

"My first time...I've had...sex"

* * *

><p>AN - Small chapter based on them doing it. Okay i thing next one has to be the last, it just going to be about the wedding and something happening ... hehe ;3


	8. What Am I To You?

Long Words, Short Sentences

Chapter 8 - What am i to you?

* * *

><p>"FUCK YOU" a kick onto the front door and a very pissed of blonde walked into the house with two brown bags full of shopping in both arms. Storming past Luffy and Usopp he made his way towards the kitchen. He was followed by a bored face marimo. His left hand holding the two re-fitted suits that were hanging behind his shoulder; they were a suit cover so they didn't get damaged.<p>

Luffy and Usopp were sat on the sofa watching TV when everything happened. They hadn't had time to work out why Sanji was so pissed off but they guessed it had something to do about the wedding suits and the man holding them. Sanji was Law and Kidd's best man only because they couldn't decide if one of Law's weird friend or Kidd's creepy friends should be it so they picked the blonde. Anyway, that really didn't matter. Zoro and Sanji fight wasn't based on that. It was the fact Zoro was being an arrogant dick when he was getting his suit fitted with Law.

Flipping his phone up, the cook texted Law:

'_I'm sorry for Zoro' _

_Moments later._

'_It's okay, Kidd would act like that'_

Smiling to his self the cook flicked his phone down. He turned to see Zoro behind him still holding the suits and a face that Sanji just wanted to punch, "Shit-cook, here" throwing the suits onto the counter.

"What the hell's your problem today. First you wake up swearing your head off and now when we were getting out suits re-fitted you act like a complete dick-"

"I don't like shopping, Okay" he threw his arms up in defeat. That wasn't the really reason, today was the 8th anniversary of the death of Kurina and to be honest he wanted to spend all day at her grave. "I'm going out" moving away from his boyfriend.

"Zoro" Sanji called out as the swordsman continued his way towards the front door, "Zoro, wait"

"Fuck off shit-cook" he grumbled and flung the door open. He was going to pay his respects to Kurina and that what was going to do.

Following Zoro down the pavement that trailed from the front door towards the road he once again called out to his lover, "Zoro please" he grabbed onto Zoro shoulder, "stop-"

"Shut up. I can't deal with you, just leave me alone" he pushed him back which caused Sanji to fall onto the hard pavement floor. Ignoring Sanji yelp as his bottom smacked onto the ground, Zoro walked towards the graveyard.

:::::

Meanwhile, Usopp and Luffy watched them with wide eyes. He hadn't Zoro be so mean towards Sanji since before they admitted there love for each other and started going out. Walking from the front down towards the cook who still sat on the floor, the boys bent down on each side of Sanji, "Sanji are you okay" Usopp said while rubbing the cooks back, "Zoro always been like this on this day" he tried to avoid saying 'Kurina's death'.

"If sorry but can you two leave me alone" Sanji stood up and went into his room. Usopp signed as he looked over towards the black-haired boy. Luffy was speechless and shocked. Standing up as well, the straw-hat hid his face under the shadow of his hat.

"Eight years" Luffy grumbled. He was serious and this shocked Usopp. However, the long-nosed man sighed with confusing.

"Luffy?" Usopp finally stood up. Walking along the path that went down the road, Luffy still didn't answer Usopp, "Oi Luffy?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter Usopp" Luffy smiled weakly as he saw the town hall in the middle of the town. He hated that Sanji and Zoro couldn't just be happy together but he knew the difficultly of being in a relationship. But why did Zoro act like that? Sanji hadn't done anything that bad to him, right?

"Agh" Usopp slapped his tanned forehead with his hand, the sniper leaned against the wall of the building, "Maybe we should knock some sense into Zoro"

Nami walked out in her very tight suit: she was wearing a plain short sleeved shirt, short blue skirt and blue smart jacket to match and lastly was her name tag on her left pocket. Stepping towards the two men she smiled and kissed Luffy on the cheek, "Has Sanji and Zoro had a fight?"

"Kinda.." Usopp smiled weakly at her to say hi and then they all began to walk down the road. Usopp explained what happened.

When he finished Nami sighed, "That idiot is going to lose Sanji at this rate" and then something clicked in her head, "Remember when Zoro had that massive go at Sanji for being depressed am i the only one thinking it smelt fishy?"

Luffy and Usopp sniffed in and then spoke in union "I don't smell fish"

"Idiots" Slapping them onto their head she saw Robin school up ahead, "Oh there's Robin I'll ask her"

The black-haired woman noticed them and smiled softly at them, "Hello why are you three here" she directed the question towards Nami while holding her students work in her hands.

"Were out for a walk as Sanji and Zoro cool down-"

"They've had a fight" Robin interrupted as her eyebrow raised, "Oh i'm sorry Nami i didn't mean to interrupt"

"It's okay. However, you know that massive ... _thing _that happened between Sanji and Zoro ages ago" when Robin nodded Nami continued, "You know the speech Zoro gave about Sanji being depressed don't you think it was a bit off"

Recalling the fight, Robin nodded "Now i think about it, it was a bit strange. Zoro was acting a bit dynamitic... Maybe he was also depressed?"

Nami remembered that Robin didn't know about Kurina this was only because Zoro nether spoke about it much, "Why did Zoro say he was in love with Sanji?" Nami spoke out while looking at her feet.

"I don't know" Robin smiled evilly, she practically brainwashed Zoro on that night however he did admit being in love with the cook, "However, i think he is"

"Hmm"

"Our dear Swordsman needs to remember he's in love with Sanji and not with his passed friend"

"How did you-" Nami paused. This was Robin and she wasn't a dumb idiot like Luffy and Usopp; Of course not.

:::::

With crossed legs in front of her grave, the swordsman sighed deeply. The grave its self inflicted her personality; rough around the edges but bright and beautiful. On the grave was the words 'Kurina_, daughter and friend of all _'at the bottom were the words, _'The greatest swordswoman'_. Zoro had asked to have those words engraved. He smiled as he trailed his fingers slowly over her name. Kurina was his old friend and worthy competitor. She was his first love.

"Kurina" he whispered as the wind slowly blew across his face. His smile disappeared as thoughts of the blonde crept into his head. Leaning back so his back was lying across the grass that surrounded the graves, he felt defeated, "That idiot won't leave me alone, even when I'm alone with..." he couldn't find his-self to finish it.

To Sanji, Zoro was his boyfriend. To Zoro, Sanji was his life. Giving up the swordsman closed his eyes and breathed in the nature. He hated this smell but he knew the cook loved it. Growling as he mentally punched his self for thinking of Sanji again.

Sooner he could fell his self falling as sleep...

:::::

Snapping his eyes open, the swordsman watched the blonde in front of him tying a tie. Sanji was dressed in a black tuxedo with a blue tie. Blinking twice, Zoro remembered that wasn't the tie they bought when they were with Law. Wait. Where was he? This wasn't the graveyard this looked like a one of them rooms a groom get ready in at a church. Wait was it Laws wedding already. Did he pass out or something?

" Oi Cook what happened where are we" Zoro asked as he slowly started to panic. He had noticed he was wearing a black suit and blue tie like the one Sanji was wearing however his was fancier. Suddenly, something felt wrong, why did his hand feel heavier.

Lifting his hand to his face the swordsman noticed a ring; an engagement ring, "Are we getting married?" he wondered as he tried to slowly take in his own words. Once again the cook ignored him and continued to do his tie, "Sanji"

He lifted head so his eyes met the swordsman, Zoro gazed into the deep blue eyes as he felt his self relax into the pit-less blue eyes, "Are you drunk?" the cook smiled weakly and then back up, "Why the hell would me and **you **get married?"

"Because we..." he didn't know how to end that sentence.

"We hate each other remember. We had ago once and it failed" the cook eyes were filled with pain, the memories were burning inside him. Zoro felt responsible. "She here, come on"

He blinked.

"Come on Daddy" a young sweet voice called up at him. The swordsman stood dazed at a restaurant. This place was familiar but he had never been here. It was a plain white box building with a light blue trim surrounding it. The front face of the building had long wide windows which didn't showed what was inside. What shocked Zoro the most was the name hanging on the top of the glass door-'All Blue'. A hand on his tightened as he glanced down at the small child; she looked about eight and had her long green hair in a ponytail. Zoro gasped as he felt his heart flutter at this child. Wait. She said daddy, so he was a father...but he was just getting married and now. Where the hell was he? Growling colourful swears under his breath, the swordsman ignored what was happening and decided to he needed to find the cook. Somehow he felt like Sanji would know what's happened.

The thought trail of came to a stop as the doors to the restaurant opened and a young man with a stubbly chin walked out. He was wearing Luffy straw-hat so Zoro guessed it must be his captain, "Zoro quick, Sanji cooking-Zoro you don't look good, come on don't tell me the first time we get to see you in five years and your sick..." the black-haired boy eyes trailed down to the little girl, "Kurina" he said while bending down to her level.

"Uncle Luffy" she smirked and let go of her father's hand. She wrapped her arms around Luffy neck and kissed him on the cheek. The swordsman sighed as tried to remember how he got here. However, how many times he tried his head would go fuzzy.

Zoro eyes wandered over the restaurant. So the cook finally made his dream come true and it looks like Zoro had a kid. Well it was obvious, the child looked like him. The hair, the nose, the eyebrows however her eyes, they were a deep purple colour. Ignoring Luffy snuggling his daughter, the swordsman scowled at his hand. That stupid ring meant he did get married, great. Walking towards the door, his hands stroked the outline of the words push, "Kurina" he said uncontrollably like he had said it before, "Let's go in then"

"Are you angry daddy" her arms loosed around Luffy neck as she stepped closer to her dad, "Is it because of the bad man in there" her finger pointed to inside the building.

Who was she on about? Did that idiot-cook do something? Rolling his eyes at the questions filling his head, the swordsman took a deep breath and smiled, "Brat. Understand this. I. Am. Hungry. And there's no bad-man on this planet that could stop me" the girl laughed and jumped onto her father. Moving herself so she was positioned behind his head, she rested her legs around his neck and her arms crossed onto his green hair, "What the-"

"Carry me daddy Marimo" she giggled as Zoro grabbed onto her feet so she didn't fall. Okay, he was going to walk in and see the cook. He needed to find out what happened and somehow he thought the cook would answer him without thinking he was completely crazy.

"Kurina-swan~" a young sweet voice called out, the owner of the voice ran towards them with a lollypop stick hanging out his mouth, "It's been long my love"

"ZEFF GET YOUR SHITTY ASS HERE" the cook's voice yelled from around the corner. Zoro paused. That kid looked so much like Sanji. The hair, the lollipop stick hanging at the corner of his lips and even that stupid curly eyebrow, "ZEFF WHERE ARE-" Sanji walked around the corner, he stop when a blue eye met black. The cook had changed. First that stupid fridge was on the other side and secondly he had grown a goatie. The swordsman gulped, the cook looked sexier and it was turning him on.

"Come on Dad, can't i play with Kurina for a bit before lunch. Usopp stories are so boring and Franky won't give me another coke" Little Zeff moaned as took the stick out his mouth and rolled his eyes.

"Sure, whatever" Sanji said dreamily as he continued to look at Zoro. Both eyes were filled with desire and lust.

For Zoro it had technically been a ten minutes since he saw the cook. But for Sanji it had been five years.

Kurina grabbed harder onto her dads hair, "Daddy don't let me go with him...he makes my tummy hurt"

Zoro raised his hands behind his head and grabbed onto Kurina sides and placed her onto the ground without breaking eye contact with Sanji, "Do as your told kid"

He stepped closer and Sanji stepped back. With another step he noticed the cooks hand shake rapidly, "Please don't come closer, im...sorry...please"

Wait. Zoro stopped in his place. What the hell's happening, he was married with a child and he was about to kiss this stupid cook, "I'm confused" those were the words that released Zoro mouth, "I don't get what's happening, it was my wedding and then i suddenly have a kid"

"Zoro, a-re you okay?" Sanji moved forward slowly and rested his soft hands onto Zoro tanned forehead, "Your burning up... Zoro are you okay...Zoro-"

Zoro breathing increased. The smell of the cook had reached his nostrils, that smell traveled crossed his body making him relax. Why did his body miss this so much? "I need to talk to you" he hid his eyes with his hand to hide the deep blush travelling across his cheeks. What was happening, his body could get turned on by Sanji voice alone.

"Why...you can't stand me...you said you never wanted to see me again after..." Sanji quickly turned to leave, "I'm going to continue to cook so bye..." he made his way back around the corner; away from his family and friends.

Following the cook Zoro clenched his fist tighter, what the hell happened between him and Sanji."Fuck sake Sanji, get you nice ass here" Zoro couldn't hold back the compliment. This cook was acting strange, really strange.

"Zoro your married-"

"SHUT UP" the swordsman snapped his eyes open at Sanji and paced towards the blonde. Fuck this. He couldn't be bothered working this out, he needed to kiss that sexy cook now. Tightly grabbing onto the cooks trembling hand, the swordsman pinned him against the wall and searched the area; he didn't want to get disturbed. Realising they were alone he aimed to kiss Sanji onto the lips however the cook moved his head causing the kiss the hit his cheek, "What the hell?"

"You're married..."Sanji trailed of as he felt Zoro hands tighten on his wrist. Zoro signed and grumbled words which Sanji couldn't make out, "...why are you acting like this...you said you hated me..."

"Shut up, i don't hate you" Zoro smacked his head onto Sanji shoulder, "How could i hate you"

"I nearly ruined your marriage" Sanji spoke as Zoro raised both of the cooks hands above his head.

Moving backwards, so his face was facing the worried face of Sanji, the swordsman blinked in confusing, "What happened?"

"I'm not comfortable talking about it" Sanji muttered and tried to break free from Zoro clutches but failed. His legs were trembling with fear from the feeling of Zoro leg between his, "Let me go before your wife comes"

"Tell me now" Zoro knee drug into Sanji grouch area. This caused a sweet moan from Sanji bitten lips, "Or i'll keep on doing this"

"After a week of being married you called me up and we met. You told me that you didn't love her and you wanted me. Being a fool i believed you and we went back to yours. This is when we both got drunk and you kissed me and said you were always in love with me. Then we slept together. Your wife...she came back when we at it on the sofa and blamed me saying I must of drugged you...and then we never spoke since then. I'm shocked your even here" his voice shaky as the marimo let go of his hands and covered his mouth.

"Sanji ... i'm sorry but..." Zoro gritted his teeth behind his hand and closed his eyes shut tightly, "it's true"

"I know it's true, i just told you" the cook tried to joke however his voice sounded frightened. This must of scarred the cook deeply for him to act like this around Zoro.

"No" The swordsman removed his hand from his mouth and nervously looked away, "I am in l..ove with you"

"Wha-"

"Shut up damn cook" The swordsman took a deep breath, "I've always loved you, everything about you makes me smile...I'm stupid, I thought if I said that I loved you would make you happy and you would sleep with me so this stupid feeling would disappear. But...I couldn't help it. I wanted all of you, every bit to be mine. That day when you, me and Law went shopping for that re-fitting thing, I wasn't pissed because I wanted to pay my respects to Kurina, it was because you and Law you two are so close. I was jealous"

Sanji weakly smiled which then turned to a smile and then a grin, "Stupid Mairmo"

He blinked.

"Well done" a familiar voice, "I thought you wouldn't admit you actual feelings for him" The room was blank, empty and dark. The voice was a bright light in the centre, "Normally when you come to my grave you talk about your life and how _shitty_ that cook is. I waited so long for you to actually talk about him...to tell me you love him"

"Who are you...why am i here?" Zoro asked as he searched the room for the owner of this familiar voice. Finding out he was deeply in love with the cook was not on his to do list and never was these dream things, "What does this dream mean?"

"Are you an Idiot Zoro?"

:::::

Jumping up from his sleep, the swordsman wiped away the sleep clinging to the corners of his eyes and yawned. It was a just dream a very strange dream. Scratching his head he itched the stubble under his chin and again yawned. Looking at Kurina grave in-front of him, he smiled and then stood up. It was bright out so he fingered he had only slept an hour or so.

He paid his last respects to Kurina before travelling down the road to his house. That dream kept rehearing in his head, it was spreading in his mind slowly destroying any over thoughts. What did the dream mean?'_Maybe i need to get married and have a kid. No ... maybe Sanji needs to have a kid' _he thought before he found his self smashing into a lamppost, "Shit" he yelled, "Fucking lamppost". A couple of school girls walked past giggling as he rubbed the top of his head. Sighing deeply he noticed his watch. Looking at the time his eyes widened; it was 1pm, '_Two seconds, school girls and 1pm. I went shopping with Sanji on Sunday at 2pm so today must be Monday and that means it's Law and Kidd wedding is going on right now...crap"_

Sliding his phone out his pocket and unlocking it, the swordsman gasped at the un-read messaged and missed phone calls. However there was only one of Sanji .If his dream was the true then something bad must happen between them that they would break up; and Zoro couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let his dream come true. No way in hell. Pressing it open his eyes widened '_Zoro, if you don't want to be with me then its okay. I'll give you a choice; turn up at Law's wedding if you want to be with me and if you don't turn up I'll get the message, Sanji'_

He wanted to be with Sanji but where was he? This street didn't look familiar.

"Fuck sake, I'm lost"

:::::

The wedding was going on, Law and Kidd were at the altar as a gloomily cook played with his phone in his pocket. Zoro hadn't texted him back and it was worrying him. Robin and Nami said he was just clearing his head but Sanji didn't understand why. They had millions of fight but Zoro never tended to stay out all night unless he went to sleep... with someone else. Shaking the thoughts away, Sanji sighed deeply and thought of a way to forget about Zoro. He watched the _happy_ couple. Law was stood straight smiling like a lunatic as for Kidd. He stood with his arms crossed and he didn't even bother to look at Law. What did Law see it that guy? Yeah Kidd was handsome and apparently amazing in bed but his cold personality scares the shit out of Sanji. Never mind, at least Law would be happy. He however was bored and dateless, "Damn Marimo" he growled under his breath.

The wedding was coming to a close. They had exchanged rings and said I do or in Kidd language 'whatever' with a shrug. By this time Sanji doubted his self. Zoro wasn't going to come so why did he still cling to the hope he did. He felt completely pathetic.

"You many kiss your bride" the old man held his hands out and then closed them. Law hesitated for a moment as he felt everyone eyes on him; so many eyes...

"Kiss me then" Law growled as he narrowed his eyes at his husband who was hiding his face with his hair.

"I don't want to kiss your ugly face" Kidd barked back as he revealed his bright red face to his husband. At that slight Law blushed as well and felt completely awaked.

"You just married this ugly face" he pointed towards his face and then peeked towards the crowd of people, "Or are you embarrassed?" he smirked as Kidd gulped loud.

"I'm not **embarrassed**" Kidd sneered and turned his head away from the crowd and his husband.

"So why your face blending in with your hair" Law snickered.

Sanji raised a brow at the couple fighting at the altar, their first argument together is about whose going to make the first move. Great, "JUST KISS ALREADY" Sanji yelled at them. He tried to except the fact Zoro hadn't turned up. But at least he knew now that Zoro didn't want to be with him...

_**Crash**_

"Am I finally at the right church" a grumpy voice called out. His face bright red from running and his white shirt clinging to his chest showing everything he had. Zoro looked around the room. It was empty. An old man walked out of a small room on the right side and smiled, "If your here for the wedding, the happy couple just left"

"Shit" he growled and collapsed onto his knees, "Shit, shit, shit"

The priest scowled at the use of bad language, "Watch your language in a church."

"This guy with curly-brows have you seen him?" Zoro stood up and carried his tried legs to the man, "Old man"

"A blonde fellow with curly brows?" he asked, "Oh you must be Marimo"

"Er"

"Marimo" the blonde walked out of the small room, "I knew you would get lost"

"Sanji" the swordsman held onto the bench railing and made his way slowly towards the cook while ignoring the old man who was moving away from Sanji, "Sorry"

"Sorry? Your sorry?" the cook growled as his fist clenched in anger, "BASTARD" he walked towards the swordsman with the look of fury screaming in his eyes, "An hour I've been waiting, one fucking hour" approaching the swordsman, his next action caught the marimo of guard. Grabbing his lover, the cook nuzzled into Zoro neck, "I was so worried, where were you?"

"I fell asleep and when i awoke it was Monday. I had forgotten which church they were getting married so i ran around town looking in every church and then i gave up and was about to go home..." Zoro told Sanji as he placed his hand into his pocket, "but before that i found this old shop that you normally like and i went in to get a gift for you to say sorry..."

"Gift?" Sanji eyes lit up with excitement. Zoro got him a gift, he suddenly felt loved.

"...yes a gift but I need you to know something before i give you it" the swordsman was blushing now as he twiddled with Sanji present in his pocket, "I love you"

Sanji lifted a brow. He already knew this but this time he felt Zoro was more admitting to his self, "I love you two"

"Good. If you didn't i would look like a complete idiot doing this" he bent down on one knee and took the present out his pocket, "Marry me shit-cook"

The ring its self was beautiful: it was pure gold and had a wavy line going through the centre, it was about half a centimetre wide and had 'i love you' engraved on the inside. What stood out the most was Zoro smile. He was smiling like a school kid who just got an ice cream.

Sanji blinked once and then twice. Zoro had just asked him to marry him. Roronoa Zoro, the greatest swordsman he knew, was proposing to him; TO HIM. The words could barely form in his head. Of course he wanted to marry Zoro. Heck he wanted to be with Zoro forever but, "I"

"Sanji are you coming out what, if not the after party is at the night club down the road" Nami yelled as she stepped out of the small room both priest and Sanji walked out, "Wait...oh shit is that really happening...GUYS COME QUICK ZORO PROPOSING TO SANJI"

One by one, Luffy, Franky, Chopper, Brooke, Usopp, Kaya and Robin all piled out the room and grinned at the couple.

Sanji looked at them then back at Zoro. He had his free hand clenched and his eyes tightly shut in embarrassment. His whole face a bright red and his teeth were grinding together. Looking back at his friends, the cook listened to them cheer Sanji on.

"Sanji?" Zoro spoke out and stood up still holding the ring in his hand, "Yes or No?"

Sanji hesitated for a minute before crossing his arms, "Maybe"

"Maybe is not an option" Zoro snapped as he hid his face from his friends. He wasn't it the mood for Sanji teasing. To be honest he really just wanted to go to bed and sleep today off...with Sanji.

"Hmmm" Sanji smirked evilly, "If i say yes can i move into** my** room?"

"Whatever" Zoro muttered with a sigh to finish, he glanced back at Sanji and smirked, "So do you want to marry me or not"

"Why not, it's not like i have anything else planned"

Cheers were heard from their friends as Sanji slipped the ring on his finger.

_A metal band is such a simple creation which holds so much emotion. I will always treasure this ring as it holds the feelings of my true love...Zoro._

* * *

><p><em>an – the end XD If you haven't released the writing at the beginning in italic is Sanji. Just like the writing at the end. I know some parts in this story don't make sence so i'm going to change a couple of the chapters around. _


End file.
